During the operation of a turbine, it is often necessary to monitor the operating parameters of the various components of the turbine. Limits exist for operating parameters to ensure proper operation of the turbine and its components. For example, in the operation of a steam turbine, it is necessary to set control limits for various operating parameters such as the steam pressure within the turbine.
Typically, a parameter may detect operation above a set limit for a short amount of time without adverse consequences; however, if the parameter exceeds the limit for long periods of time, the turbine may be damaged. Current methods for measuring parameter limit exceedance detect the moment in time in which a parameter limit is reached or exceeded. At which point a timer is then triggered to determine the duration for which the parameter exceeds the limit. Corrective action typically is taken only after the timer has run for a predetermined period while the parameter exceeds its magnitude limit.
However, some risk exists when operating a turbine in a mode of operation where the operating parameter limits have been exceeded which may occur regardless of whether or not the timer has run for a predetermined period. Such undesirable operation may cause the natural balancing for opposing thrust forces of opposing turbines to become unbalanced. Such unbalance of thrust forces of opposing turbines may cause high loads on the turbine components, which could lead to excessive wear or failure of one or more turbine components. Therefore, there exist a need in the art for systems and methods to preemptively or proactively prevent turbine component damage and/or failures due to the unbalancing of opposing thrust forces of opposing turbines.